Gadisku yang Merepotkan
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Dia adalah gadisku yang merepotkan namun, aku tetap menyukai dan menyayanginya selalu/Special for: #FebWithFlowers/#FebWithFlowersDay14 & Valentines Day/DLDR.


" **Gadisku Yang Merepotkan."**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, dll.**

 **Sumarry: Dia adalah gadisku yang merepotkan namun, aku tetap menyukai dan menyayanginya selalu. Special for: #FebWithFlowers/#FebWithFlowersDay14 & Valentines Day.**

* * *

Aku masih terdiam menatap gadis di depanku saat ini. Untuk apa dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku, dengan wajah marah seperti itu. Tch! Merepotkan! Benar apa kata ayahku, perempuan memang selalu merepotkan.

"Hoammmm... _Mendokusei_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hima?" tanyaku sambil menguap bosan.

' **PLAK.'**

Aku hanya terdiam saat mendapat dari kekasihku ini, sakit sekali. Segera saja kumalingkan wajahku ke samping seraya memegang pipiku yang habis ditampas olehnya. Tch! Aku malas sekali menatap wajah cantiknya yang merepotkan itu.

'Dasar merepotkan,' batinku yang kesal karena tamparannya yang tidak beralasan itu.

"Kau masih bertanya? Dasar bodoh!" bentak dirinya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Oh, Himawariku yang manis dan merepotkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa masalahmu padaku, sayang.

"Kau lihat ini!" seru Himawari sambil menunjukkan fotoku dengan seseorang yang berambut cokelat panjang. Tch! Kau berhutang padaku, Paman Neji. Terima kasih telah memelukku di restoran dan terima kasih juga telah membuat keponakanmu semakin merepotkan.

"Himawari," panggilku lembut sambil mengenggam tangan gadisku yang halus itu.

"Kenapa?Hiks! Kenapa kau menghianatiku? Kenapa, Shika? Kau tega!" teriak Himawariku dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang. Benar-benar merepotkan, aku sangat membenci situasi seperti ini.

'Tch! Aku benci ini, sungguh merepotkan!' kembali batinku merutuk kesal sambil menatap Himawari yang tengah menangis kencang dan memarah-marahiku, dasar perempuan! Merepotkan saja.

' **GREB.'**

Tak ingin melihatnya terus-menerus menangis, segera ku rengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam satu pelukan hangat. Merepotkan memang, karena aku benci melihat wajah cantiknya yang basah karena air mata.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hima. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," ujarku sambil mempererat pelukanku padanya.

Himawari pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku melalui matanya yang berkaca-kaca. _Damn!_ Dia sungguh imut sekali.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

-0-

"Begitu ya, ternyata," gumamnya sambil menunduk dan menatap wajahku dengan malu. Ya, Himawariku langsung malu saat mengetahui bahwa, aku dan dia hanya salah paham. Merepotkan memang.

Setelah sekian lama aku menemaninya merengek dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, akhirnya aku pun dapat menjelaskan kejadian yang merepotkan itu. Oh, dan aku juga mengutuk si _baka_ Boruto dalam hati karena perilaku konyolnya yang dengan sembarangan mengambil gambarku dan Paman Neji dengan sembarangan. Huh, hampir saja hubunganku dan Himawari kandas olehnya.

'Untungnya kau mau percarya padaku, dasar merepotkan,' batinku sambil tersenyum menatapnya yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Shikadai," panggilnya sambil menggenggam lembut tanganku.

"Ya," sahutku sambil menatap mata birunya.

"Aku minta maaf ya karena sempat memarahimu tadi. Aku... Aku sangat malu," ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sambil tersenyum, aku pun menepukkan kepalanya sambil mengacak rambutnya yang tentu saja, membuatnya menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau memang merepotkan ya, Hima." Dengan gemas, aku mengacak-acak rambut anggurnya yang panjang dan tengah diikat poni kuda.

"Hmpppffff..," rajuknya sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. Oh, tatapannya sungguh manis sekali.

Aku pun langsung tertawa kecil setelah melihat reaksi Himawariku yang merepotkan itu. Dia lucu dan menggemaskan sekali.

"Awww..."

Secara refleks, aku langsung memekik saat merasakan sebuah cubitan kecil di pipiku. Ck! Dia memang gadisku yang merepotkan, seenaknya saja mencubit pipiku sembarangan.

"Kenapa menertawaiku, hah?" rajuk Himawari kesal sambil menatapku dengan seringai.

Aku hanya menghela nafasku kesal sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hei, jawab aku!" seru Himawari dengan nada merajuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau lucu dan cantik. Kau harus tahu itu," ujarku yang sontak membuat pipi gadisku memerah merona.

"Shika," gumamnya menyebut namaku dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi, disisi lain kau adalah gadisku yang merepotkan," ucapku jujur sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!" seru dirinya tidak terima. Ck! Terima sajalah kalau kau memang merepotkan, gadisku yang cantik, Namikaze Himawari.

"Walaupun, kau merepotkan-"

" **CUP."**

Kupotong ucapanku dan kucium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tetaplah gadis yang aku cintai."

" **CUP."**

Aku hanya terdiam saat dirinya mencium bibirku.

"Terima kasih, Shika. Aku mencintaimu."

Tersenyum, aku pun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut seraya menekan leher jenjangnya guna memperdalam ciumanku. Aku sangat ingin seperti ini terus dengannya. Kembali bibir kita saling memakan satu sama lain dan tak ketinggalan ku berikan tanda cinta di leher dan pipinya. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya.

Ku sibak rambutnya hingga menyampir di belakang telinganya, dan kubisikkan sebuah kalimat yang tak akan dia lupakan sepanjang waktu.

" _Aishiteru yo, anata wa watashi no mendokusei na shojo."_

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Aishiteru yo, anata wa watashi no mendokusei na shojo_ **= Kau adalah gadisku yang merepotkan.**

 **Thank you for reading this story, xoxo.**


End file.
